Wakfu, premier livre : La Onzième Œuvre de Sadida
by Hornsteria
Summary: Plusieurs centaines d'années après l'exode des Eliatropes, mais bien avant le chaos d'Ogrest, l'un des douze dieux majeurs et une demi-déesse, emprisonnée dans les griffes de sa divine mère, créent une onzième poupée appelée Euphyllia. Celle-ci doit normalement leur permettre d'arriver à leurs fins, mais un événement inattendu vient troubler leurs projets : la trahison de Lacrima.


Quelque part au cœur de Bonta, cette majestueuse ville où tout brille et qui est réputée pour ses grands justiciers, perchée au-dessus d'un des nombreux toits, une silhouette aux courbes féminines se découpe dans la nuit tombante. Une longue chevelure violette joliment bouclée surplombe ses fines épaules dénudées. Elle inspire grandement, soupire et contemple pensivement le paysage urbain. Ses yeux voient toutes ces lumières scintillantes et colorées. Ses oreilles perçoivent les voix, les rires et les bruits de semelles qui claquent les trottoirs, de la circulation… Et son nez capte toutes les odeurs qui passent : celles qui s'échappent des cuisines retentissantes des restaurants, tantôt fruitées et tantôt épicées, des bars, des maisons… Celles des égouts aussi, mais elles ne sont pas aussi prononcées que les autres.

 _« Mina ? »_

Une voix enfantine lui parvient alors. Elle la tire de ses pensées, et quand ses prunelles teintées d'un beau vert pomme se posent sur son interlocuteur, ses lèvres se meuvent et elle esquisse un sourire. Un petit garçon qu'elle connaît très bien vient de la rejoindre sur les toits… Chose grandement désapprouvée par les parents de ce dernier, mais les enfants sont de petits êtres curieux et imprudents. Mina en sait quelque chose… Elle l'a été et elle l'est toujours. Un portail se referme dans le dos du garçon… Un autre Eliatrope. Il a la peau légèrement basanée, la couleur des mèches qui dépassent de son bonnet rappelle le caramel et son regard… Ce regard si fascinant et troublant à la fois. Ce gris translucide qui teinte ses iris donne l'impression qu'il est aveugle, qu'il ne voit pas ce monde fantastique dans lequel il progresse, mais pourtant… Sa vue est parfaitement fonctionnelle. Il s'approche donc du bord du toit et s'installe sagement auprès de son aînée de plusieurs dizaines d'années… Bien que son apparence physique fasse penser qu'elle n'a que vingt-cinq ans et des poussières. Il se demande ce qu'elle regarde ainsi et pourquoi une pointe de nostalgie se lit dans ses yeux. Avant qu'il puisse la questionner et satisfaire sa curiosité, elle le devance et lui adresse ce sourire et ce regard qui lui sont si coutumiers : une légère mimique railleuse qu'elle affiche volontiers quand elle s'apprête à lancer une pique bien placée à Amalia Sheran Sharm. Toutes les deux ne sont pas de très grandes amies et se font la guerre dès qu'elles se voient au grand dam de leurs camarades. Les raisons sont diverses et variées, mais la principale concerne directement le pauvre Yugo qui doit souvent intervenir durant leurs chamailleries.

 _« Tes parents ne te surveillent pas, petit tofu sauvage ?_

 _\- Non… Ils parlent de trucs de grandes personnes dans le salon de la famille Jurgen. Ils sont avec tous les autres et ils t'attendent._

 _\- Alors ils attendront encore un moment. Depuis que j'appartiens à la guilde… Je passe mon temps à courir après d'innombrables quêtes et dangers, et à assister à des réunions assommantes. Je m'offrirai bien quelques vacances bien méritées sur une île isolée._

 _\- Mais tous les grands aventuriers ont une vie comme la tienne, non ? Et puis… Tu manqueras à tout le monde si tu pars. Pourquoi tu es venue ici ? »_

Mina est une fille réservée qui ne se confie pas à tout le monde, mais il se trouve qu'avec Kameron, elle ne cache pas ce qu'elle pense et ressent. Elle ouvre son cœur. Elle le ferme depuis des années maintenant… Depuis qu'elle a été froidement assassinée durant la deuxième attaque d'Orgonax et qu'elle a juste eu le temps de voir son frère dragon subir le même sort alors qu'il tentait vainement de la sauver. Elle a aussi perçu un cri quand ses paupières se sont lentement fermées tandis qu'une abondante rivière poisseuse et rouge s'écoulait d'une importante plaie située à la naissance de son front… Yugo et son père adoptif. Ils hurlaient à travers les flammes et le vacarme, mais le mal était déjà fait. Elle était morte pour sauver les enfants de son peuple.

Elle hausse donc les épaules.

 _« Je ne faisais que me rappeler de vieux souvenirs._

 _\- Lesquels ? »_

Leurs jambes pendent paresseusement dans le vide. Une brise légère et fraîche vient caresser leurs joues et s'insinuer dans leurs cheveux. Quelques petites lueurs apparaissent progressivement dans ce beau ciel noir qui domine la ville… Et Mina se dit que c'est une très bonne soirée pour commencer à raconter une histoire à son cadet. Une très longue et formidable histoire qui concerne tous leurs amis. Elle soulève une de ses mains dans les airs, paume tournée vers le ciel, et celle-ci s'illumine soudainement d'un beau bleu luminescent. De petites volutes fusent de cette dernière et forment un visage connu des deux Eliatropes. Kameron comprend difficilement l'attitude de son aînée, mais il redresse ses petites excroissances qui ressemblent à des oreilles quand elle ouvre la bouche.

 _« Kameron… Veux-tu que je te conte une histoire ? Une très longue histoire pleine de rebondissements, de combats et d'aventuriers courageux où l'amitié et l'amour auront une place très importante voire essentielle ? Une histoire qui explique comment la guilde de l'Alliance telle que tu la connais a été formée ?_

 _\- Tu sais très bien que j'adore les histoires ! Surtout celles sur l'Alliance… Alors vas-y ! »_

 **[...]**

Nous sommes en l'an 400 au moment où cette fabuleuse histoire commence et le sujet principal de cette même histoire est une petite et innocente poupée.

… Une poupée créée par le dieu Sadida et offerte par ce dernier à sa bien-aimée secrète appelée Aingeal, demi-déesse et fille aînée de Crâ. Une belle rousse au regard qui rappelle l'or et qui est dotée de mignonnes petites fossettes qui apparaissent uniquement quand elle affiche un grand sourire. D'un certain point de vue, c'est elle qui « créa » l'Alliance. D'un autre, elle n'est que celle qui engendra la personne qui changerait réellement la facette du monde et l'implication des dieux dans le quotidien de leurs nombreux fidèles et de leurs quelques enfants. Dans tous les cas, elle a un rôle très important au sein de l'Alliance et de cette belle famille que ses membres forment.

Faisons un bond dans l'histoire du monde tel que nous le connaissons.

Au commencement du monde des Douze, le dieu Sadida eût un rôle clé à jouer puisque c'est en grande partie grâce à sa généreuse contribution que les six Dofus qui protègent actuellement ce monde ont été conçus. Il est aussi à l'origine des poupées divines dont l'une d'elles, Dathura, sera l'étincelle qui enclenchera la fin de l'âge des Dofus et le début de l'ère du Wakfu. Pour créer les Dofus, il fallait qu'un dragon tombe éperdument amoureux. Le dieu Osamodas prit donc dix de ses dragons puis demanda subséquemment au dieu Sadida de lui fournir dix poupées animées de vie pour qu'elles les séduisent et les poussent à créer un Dofus. Bienveillant et connaissant l'importance de la tâche, Sadida se mit au travail et une à une, il confectionna les fameuses poupées. Au fil de ses ouvrages pour le moins floraux et hauts en détails et couleurs, le Dieu Sadida gagna en savoir-faire et les poupées devinrent à chaque fois plus admirables et plus proches d'une morphologie humaine. Dathura fut la dernière poupée produite et donc la plus réussie et la plus admirée. Le jour vint où Sadida envoya ses créations sur terre en leur assignant à chacune l'objectif de séduire un dragon pour qu'il leur offre un Dofus. Peu importe l'apparence esthétique des poupées, les dragons sont uniquement sensibles à la qualité de l'âme qui les anime. Six d'entre elles réussirent finalement à obtenir un Dofus – dont Dathura. Estimant ce nombre suffisant pour protéger le monde, Sadida rappela ses poupées dans son jardin divin afin qu'elles reviennent lui tenir compagnie. Il félicita celles qui avaient réussi et remercia pour leurs efforts celles qui avaient échoué.

Cependant…

Sadida, qui pensait qu'il ne ferait pas une poupée de plus, revint sur sa décision quand la femme qu'il aime éperdument se retrouva en mauvaise posture face à sa mère : Aingeal était malheureuse dans l'univers si parfait des dieux et trouvait que le temps passait trop lentement à son goût. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, quand sa mère était occupée ailleurs, elle quittait son monde pour rejoindre celui des mortels et jouer à l'aventurière hardie, mais la déesse majeure, n'aimant pas spécialement cela, la força à rester à ses côtés et l'enchaîna magiquement à elle. Privée de ses moindres libres mouvements, elle sombra dans la noirceur et le mutisme, et ne parla plus. Elle avait plusieurs fois été habituée à une brève vie pleine de rebondissements pendant ses fugues et celle-ci lui manquait atrocement. Elle n'était pas une déesse… Sa place n'était pas ici ! Elle était auprès de son père, mortel et Crâ vivant à Amakna. Aussi, quand Sadida vint la trouver pour lui proposer son aide, elle se montra aussitôt très enthousiaste, sortit de son mutisme, et assista le dieu majeur dans la minutieuse confection de sa toute nouvelle poupée – et du tout nouveau corps qu'elle habitera. Il la créa à l'image de sa bien-aimée : magnifique et délicate, dotée d'une aura presque irréelle. Dathura, qui était pourtant la favorite et la plus travaillée, se fit détrôner par la nouvelle venue qui fut appelée Euphyllia.

Euphyllia… Celle qui créa l'Alliance.

Sa peau était finement peinte, aussi lisse que la porcelaine, et douce comme de la soie. Sa couleur rappelait celle du chocolat noir. Sa chevelure, vert émeraude avec un soupçon de turquoise comme les grandes mers du monde des Douze qui plaisent tant à la demi-déesse, descendait en cascade sur ses fines épaules et arrêtait sa chute à ses reins. Ses grandes prunelles, dorées et identiques à celles de son modèle, ressemblaient à deux miroirs où chacun pouvait voir son reflet. Ses oreilles étaient semblables à celles des Crâ, longues et pointues. Cette nouvelle poupée, aussi parfaite était-elle, ne pouvait pas s'animer si elle n'était pas pourvue d'un cœur battant. Et c'est Aingeal qui le lui donna. Aidée de sa magie de demi-déesse, elle confectionna une pierre et la glissa au creux de son poitrail. Une chaleureuse nuance dorée, pareille à celle qui illuminait ses yeux, miroitait dans celle-ci. Ainsi pourvue des pouvoirs des Sadida, peuple aimant des forêts, et des aptitudes des Crâ, archers émérites, Euphyllia était une extension directe de l'illustre dieu et de la demi-déesse. Une sorte de fille qui n'en était pas une… Tous savaient que les dieux avaient l'interdiction formelle d'avoir des enfants entre eux, et bien qu'Aingeal ne soit pas réellement une déesse, ce règlement s'appliquait également à elle puisque du sang divin coulait dans ses veines. En lui donnant ce cœur, la fille de la déesse Crâ emprisonnait d'ores et déjà une partie de son âme divine dans cette dernière. Bientôt, elle pourrait investir cet être et parcourir une nouvelle fois le monde des Douze à la recherche de quêtes héroïques à accomplir. Sa mère ne la retrouverait jamais plus et elle connaîtrait enfin le goût de la liberté.

Mais.

Parce qu'il y a toujours un mais.

Quand le dieu et Aingeal quittèrent l'atelier, Lacrima, une des autres poupées de Sadida, maladivement jalouse de sa nouvelle petite sœur pourtant encore totalement inanimée, profita de cet instant pour s'emparer d'elle à l'insu de Sadida et d'Aingeal et la jeta impitoyablement dans le monde des mortels – tout comme elle le fera bien plus tard pour Dathura qui recevait toutes les douces faveurs de leur père. Euphyllia chuta des jours et des jours avant de finir sa folle course aérienne à Bonta, dans la cour royale de la reine, une puissante Huppermage. À cette époque, la renaissance de Yugo et d'Adamaï ne s'était pas encore produite et le chagrin d'Ogrest ne frappait pas encore les populations, le monde des Douze se portant donc relativement bien pour le moment. Pendant sa chute, l'apparence physique d'Euphyllia s'altéra : elle était devenue une petite fille, perdant ses formes et quelques dizaines de centimètres. Ne parvenant pas à savoir d'où elle venait et à quelle race elle appartenait, la reine ordonna à ses hommes de placarder des affiches dans toute la ville afin de mettre la main sur les parents de cette étrange enfant, mais les jours passèrent et personne ne vint la chercher. C'est ainsi qu'elle décida de l'adopter. Une aubaine pour elle puisqu'elle était stérile, et qu'elle et le roi cherchait un digne successeur à leur trône. La petite, après s'être réveillée et enfin animée, resta muette plusieurs semaines, observant le monde avec ses grands yeux miroitants. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir et savait uniquement comment elle s'appelait : elle entendait encore la voix rassurante de Sadida retentir dans son esprit et dire « nous la nommerons Euphyllia pour le moment ». Elle était aussi sage qu'une image et ne se comportait pas vraiment comme tous les autres enfants, et inquiète pour elle, sa nouvelle mère adoptive décida d'aller lui faire consulter la meilleure guérisseuse de tout le royaume. Mais l'Eniripsa chargée de la consultation ne trouva rien d'alarmant et rassura son Altesse : il lui fallait du temps et de l'amour puisqu'elle avait sûrement subi un choc psychologique.

Pendant ce temps, au royaume des dieux, Sadida et Aingeal cherchaient la poupée volatilisée et ne la trouvèrent pas. Le dieu essaya plusieurs fois de l'appeler à l'aide de sa flûte magique, mais elle ne répondit jamais puisque violemment expédiée dans le monde des mortels. Le lien qu'elle entretenait jadis avec son créateur avait été rompu pendant sa chute. Quant à celui qu'elle avait avec Aingeal, il n'était pas assez fort pour qu'elle puisse la retrouver. Créer une douzième poupée serait clairement inutile. Déçue, la déesse replongea dans son inconsolable tristesse et Sadida, lui, se retrancha dans son jardin divin auprès de ses autres poupées – dont Lacrima la traître.

Jours et semaines passèrent.

Un beau matin, alors qu'elle suivait le vol d'un papillon, Euphyllia quitta secrètement le palais et s'aventura dans les ruelles de Bonta. Ses pas, maladroits, la menèrent à la boutique de Kerubim Crépin, un aventurier Ecaflip qui a accumulé, au cours de ses aventures, de nombreux objets rares, et s'est reconverti en antiquaire. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte, Luis, le shushu qui surveille la boutique depuis des années maintenant, lui barra volontairement la route, sentant son aura particulièrement perturbante – les shushus ont naturellement une dent contre les êtres trop purs. C'est à ce moment même, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, qu'un petit garçon sortit à toute vitesse de la boutique et lui rentra dedans. Ce petit garçon, c'était Joris Jurgen. Fermant les yeux, Euphyllia fut précipitée sur le sol et encaissa le coup. Quand elle les rouvrit, il se trouvait devant elle et arborait un air inquiet.

Son apparence singulière attisa la curiosité de la poupée et elle sentit le pouvoir qu'il dégageait. Il n'en était pas conscient à cette époque… Mais un dragon se cachait dans son corps. Les poupées divines avaient à la base été conçues pour approcher et séduire les dragons, mais le but d'Euphyllia était tout autre. Elle n'avait pas été conçue à des fins reproductives. Elle était totalement pure.

Tous les deux avaient une peau très sombre, mais une âme qui ne l'était pas. Alors que ses propres prunelles étaient d'un singulier doré scintillant, celles du garçon étaient noires comme la cendre. Sans compter qu'elle avait l'air plus grande que lui, mais qu'il était sûrement plus âgé de deux ou trois années au moins.

Et c'est lui qui fit parler la poupée pour la toute première fois alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever. Il chassa la poussière sur les épaules de sa pauvre victime et une légère rougeur pointa le bout de son nez sur ses joues foncées.

 _« P-pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolé… Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant la porte. Tu n'es pas blessée au moins ? Tous tes os sont à leur place ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Mhm… Tout va bien ? Tu es toute seule ici ? Comment tu t'appelles ?_

 _\- Euphyllia. Je m'appelle Euphyllia. Ma maman est à la maison… Je pense que tous mes os sont à leur place._

 _\- Ravi de te rencontrer, Euphyllia. Je m'appelle Joris ! Tu voulais rentrer ? Viens ! Je vais te présenter à Papycha ! Et à Lilotte aussi ! »_

Il lui attrapa la main et la tira vers la boutique. La petite fille ne réalisait pas encore totalement où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait et qui était ce petit garçon, mais oubliant les règles de sa mère qui disaient de ne pas parler à un inconnu, elle se laissa volontiers guider.

C'est ainsi que commença une grande histoire pleine de combats et de péripéties, et que de ces mêmes combats et péripéties naîtra une amitié qui résistera aux épreuves et au temps, aux flammes et aux pluies torrentielles... À la peine et à la douleur.


End file.
